


Hold me tight

by PruePhantomhive



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anime Spoilers, Chapter Related, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Underage, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-21
Updated: 2015-07-21
Packaged: 2018-04-10 10:27:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4388282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PruePhantomhive/pseuds/PruePhantomhive
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Al final de los días, sumergido en una nube de neblina, te necesito más que nunca. Estoy abrazando a la oscuridad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold me tight

**Author's Note:**

> Historia escrita en el año 2011, sin corregir.

**Hold me tight**

_PruePhantomhive_

_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_

_Bésame suave._

_Estoy durmiendo en silencio._

_Todo está solo._

_En el hielo y la nieve._

_En mi sueño,_

_Te llamo por tu nombre._

_Eres mi amor._

_(You are my love/TRC)_

_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_

**(Resumen)**

Al final de los días, sumergido en una nube de neblina, te necesito más que nunca. Estoy abrazando a la oscuridad

(Disclaimer)

Los personajes y escenarios de Kuroshitsuji pertenecen a Yana Toboso, Square Enix, Gekkan GFantasy, Shinohara Toshiya, A-1 Pictures, Aniplex Funimation y son utilizados en esta historia sin fin de lucro.

_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_*—*_

**Capítulo Único**

**—Hold me tight—**

¿Sabes? Cuando te entregas a un demonio, no es solamente tu alma lo que le estás brindando sino, también, cada partícula de tu ser acompañada de cualquier clase de capricho que pueda tener… él o tu.

A diferencia que con los humanos, primero se entrega el alma y después el cuerpo, probablemente, después y para finalizar, se otorgan cada uno de los sentimientos abstractos que uno tiene dentro, comenzando por el odio, finalizando con un loco amor.

Si me hubieran dicho esto aquella noche antes de invocar a esta persona… no, a este ser… a lo mejor me hubiera aguantado y hubiera aceptado que mi destino aquel día era la muerte. Ahora ya es demasiado tarde para intentar volver atrás.

Demasiado tarde. Incluso sería estúpido siquiera pensarlo.

Ya lo dije: el ahora tiene mi alma, mi cuerpo… mi corazón…

Es solo que a veces me gustaría comprender del todo qué demonios es lo que siente por mi porque, en algunas ocasiones, me es fácil pensar que le gusto y otras más que me odia con todo su ser. Muchas veces ha estado a punto de matarme. Otras más, su cara muestra la más grande de las satisfacciones cuando obtiene lo que desea de mí.

Sus uñas, rasguñándome la espalda, su vaho, como veneno intoxicando mi garganta y sus dientes, como colmillos, margándome el cuerpo entero hacen que me pregunte muchas veces «¿Qué es lo que sientes por mí, Sebastian?» y muchas otras más «¿Cómo sería ser tu? ¿Saber lo que sientes, lo que ves, lo que aspiras?».

¡Maldito perro! Me hace pensar cosas estúpidas y sin sentido mientras me tiene tumbado contra el lecho más oscuro de mi vida y muerde mi cuello con las fauces del lobo cruel que es: estoy al borde de mi último suspiro, pendiendo del Puente celestial de este ángel extraño, en mi Londres querido.

Sebastian. Es un perro. Porque le gusta hacer que, literalmente, le dé el alma en cada beso, succionándome el aliento, arañando mi cordura, envolviéndome, completamente, en la locura.

Ahora solamente quiero que me bese suave.

…Si puede…

Que me abrace fuerte.

…Si puede…

Que me devore el alma como lo tenía planeado.

…Si puede…

¿Por qué quiero llorar? ¿Por qué se me desgarra la garganta en este grito silencioso que me consume poco a poco? ¿Por qué mi estomago se encabrita en una danza desenfrenada que evoca a los discípulos del teatro de los engendros? ¿Por qué me siento tan mal?

Maldito Sebastian imbécil.

Tu baño de sangre me ha alcanzado y ahora me mancha las manos. Me resbalaré, idiota, y todo por tu poco tacto.

Tu mejor que nadie sabe que soy de manos frágiles y que mis dedos tienen apenas la suficiente fuerza para golpear y alejar a alguien cuando desea tocarme cuando ese permiso es solamente tuyo o para soportar el rebote de mi arma al dispararla contra las pesadillas que duermen conmigo cada noche en mi cama y que no veré nunca más.

Mi brazo comienza a acalambrarse mientras el viento frío cargado del humo del incendio en la ciudad me golpea y me sacude como si se burlara de mí al confundirme con una bandera.

Ay, qué pesar. Jamás imaginé que mis días terminarían con semejante show digno de las brujas medievales.

Si esto hubiera sido una pesadilla cualquiera y se le hubiera contado a… madre—segunda y última vez, definitivamente, que la llamo así tras su  _muerte—_ ella se hubiera reído y luego hubiera compartido el chiste con mi predecesor, mofándose, así, ambos de mi estupidez e imaginación.

En verdad, no lo había pensado, ¿Qué sucedería con los Phantomhive una vez mis manos fueran incapaces de seguir sosteniéndome y mis brazos se rindieran para dejarme caer al vacío sin que nadie, apenas Sebastian, se diera cuenta?

Mi familia quedaría plasmada como una mancha oscura en los libros de historia de Inglaterra.

Nadie, absolutamente nadie, recordaría los nombres de Vincent, Rachel o Ciel. Nadie.

Ninguna persona sabría que la última cabeza de la casa solariega Phantomhive había vendido su alma a un demonio de alas negras para cobrar venganza en contra de los asesinos de sus padres.

Sebastian se olvidaría de mí y se buscaría a alguien más a quien devorar.

¿Por qué demonios me hayo pensando en pasado-futuro? ¿Por qué estoy manejando un "posiblemente" cuando es obvio que las cosas van a pasar tal cuales las imagino?

Cuando le has dado tu alma a un demonio sin antes pensar en consecuencias, no es demasiado complicado intentar ver el futuro, de hecho, es algo de lo más fácil. Al final, sabes que morirás de una forma u otra, pero claro, no de manera agradable.

Aún así, estoy luchando porque mis dedos no se suelten del borde de la plancha de acero que antes componía lo alto de un puente.

Mis uñas han comenzado a doler, y estoy seguro de que están sangrando porque están tirando contra un pequeño borde de hierro. Están temblando mis dedos y mis muñecas.

Ya no siento las piernas.

Hace tanto frío.

Al final, cuando mis oídos son incapaces de oír algo que no sea el susurro cruel del viento, escuchó el taconeo que heló mi sangre aquella noche helada hace un par de años.

Sebastian es capaz de usar un tacón más alto que yo ¡Y de aguja! ¿Por qué precisamente en estos momentos estoy pensando en cosas estúpidas como esta?

Al alzar la cara, no me permite ver su rostro verdadero. Me muestra esa apariencia de mayordomo ya tan conocida y que tanto me gusta.

Maldito Sebastian idiota.

Sonríe como si mi mundo pudiera seguir existiendo después de esto, como si le diera igual absolutamente todo lo que suceda conmigo. Es un maldito.

Su boca, como una rosa floreciendo, se abre apenas un rayo de luz proveniente del incendio a nuestros pies la toca.

—¿Todo bien, mi Lord?

Es… imposible que no me haga sonreír.

Lo amo.

—Perfecto.

Y, al momento en que mis manos sueltan la barra de metal de la que me sostengo, siento que mi cuerpo es completamente tragado por la oscuridad.


End file.
